


The Art of Falling in Love

by GalacticKookie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bakery, Dog death, Dogs, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Little bit of angst, Lots of Firsts, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moving In Together, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticKookie/pseuds/GalacticKookie
Summary: A new person moves into the little town that Patton lives in. Curiosity gets the best of him and they strike up a conversation. Where could this new friendship lead?





	The Art of Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back!   
> This was originally going to be a soulmate au but I found nowhere I could implement it. One day, guys. One day.   
> I'm so sorry for this fic, by the way. It isn't my best. Good luck reading it. Sorry again.  
> Warnings: Minor character death  
> Leave a comment with suggestions or thoughts!

A cheery tune swept through the little bakery, filling up the empty room and echoing around the walls. The sound was coming from a man twirling around the kitchen baking pastries that smelled just as good as his tune sounded. His curly hair was dusted with flour and an actual flower was tucked behind his ear, brightening up the blond curls with white and yellow. His dance stopped at a table covered in pastries as he picked up a tube of frosting and he piped it onto each pastry in an intricate design that was unique to each treat. This was his favorite thing in the world.

A chime rang through the bakery, cutting through the tune as it cut short, and he turned around to welcome the person into his store. His face brightened as he saw who it was, rushing out from behind the counter and into the seating area, throwing his arms around the two people standing in the doorway. 

“Roman! Virgil! I thought you two weren’t due back for a few more days!”

The two, Roman and Virgil, were his best friends. Virgil worked with him at his bakery, they had started it together, and Roman was an actor. They were newlyweds and had just arrived back from their honeymoon in Japan. Patton was proud to say that he had introduced the two himself during college during a musical that all three of them were in, and they had hit it off instantly. 

They both hugged the smaller figure back, beaming just as wide. “Well, we weren’t. But we both agreed that we missed home. Your reaction was definitely worth it.” Virgil laughed as Patton pulled back, sticking his tongue out in mock upset. “Missed you, Pat.”

“I missed you both too. Well, now that you’re back, I can call Emile and Remy and tell them they don’t need to come in. They are wonderful, truly, but they do not know how to bake!” 

The three laughed together at Patton’s comment, and they conversed for a bit as customers came and went. They watched people pass by out front before something caught Patton’s eye. A moving truck drove down the street, and he pointed it out to the other two. Nobody had moved into the little town in a very long time, and it sparked Patton’s curiosity. He couldn’t wait to meet them. Little did he know, that stranger was going to change his life.

-

Patton absentmindedly ran his thumb over a birthmark as Roman rambled about some play or other that he was in. It was a Saturday, and Roman was keeping him company at the bakery because Virgil was sick. The rhythm of his thumb tracing the mark was comforting, albeit a bit distracting, but it gave him something to do. It was unusually slow today, though Patton knew that it was Christmas break and people would either be on trips or with family. That didn’t make sitting in the small bakery any less boring.

His thoughts were cut short by the bell chiming, announcing a customer. Patton hopped off of the counter and turned around and put a cheery smile on his face. For a moment he was taken aback. The man that stood before him was someone who he had never seen before, which was rare in this town. He was dressed in a nice black button-up and a crisp striped blue tie. His face was calm, collected, and his brown eyes read all business. His dark brown hair was smoothed back and out of his face, and his tan face was all angles and edges. Black frames adorned his face, completing the look. Patton opened his mouth to speak.

“We have the same glasses!”

Patton’s face flushed immediately after those words came out of his mouth. That wasn’t what he meant to say. Why had he said that? It was silly and dumb and-

“Why yes, we do. Though I must admit, you wear them much better than me.”

He was at a loss of words. He heard Roman chuckle from beside him, clearly enjoying the situation. The man in front of him was also entertained, his eyes held a sparkle of amusement that Patton could see. The shock of the response wore off and though he knew his face was still red, he continued the conversation as if nothing had happened. 

“Anyways, um, what would you like?” He rubbed his fingers on the edge of his apron as the man looked at the display case, contemplating. Patton took that time to glance over at Roman, who met his eyes and raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk on his face. He narrowed his eyes at his friend and silently shook his head, frowning. He knew what Roman was about to do.

Roman hopped up onto the counter where Patton had been sitting, crossing his legs and looking over to the customer as Patton’s expression went from embarrassed to panicked. The actor stuck his tongue out and winked at him, before turning his full attention on the man much to Patton’s dismay. “So, stranger, what’s your name? We haven’t seen you around here before.”

The man looked over at Roman and Patton, thinking for a moment before answering. “Well, I am Logan. I just moved here so it is understandable that you wouldn‘t know me. And you are?” 

“Well, since you asked so very nicely,” Roman pushed his hair off of his forehead and smiled at Logan. “I am Roman, Roman Prince. I am a Broadway actor, and this nerd’s very best friend.” He indicated to Patton, who shyly waved at him. 

“Sorry about him,” Patton apologized for his friend, waving him off of the counter. “He has to make a ‘good first impression’ on people by being super extra. Um, I’m Patton, and I’m the owner of the bakery. It’s nice to meet you. Why’d you move here?”

Logan rested his arms on the counter, leaning forward a little. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Patton.” He smiled at Patton, and Patton’s mouth clamped shut as he flushed again. Logan was too charming for his own good. “I just recently got a job offer here, and it was better than the one I had before, so I moved. I’m going to be a professor at the university here.”

Roman had grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and had bit into it right as he began talking. “Interesting. Well, teach, if you ever need to know your way around town or need recommendations on places, this one right here,” he ruffled Patton’s hair affectionately, “knows just about everything and everyone here.” 

The teacher nodded and took out his phone. “I will definitely keep that in mind. Do you think I could get your number just in case?” 

Patton nodded, unable to say anything as Roman muttered a quiet, “Damn that was smooth.” 

He typed in his number and added his name in, handing the phone back to Logan, who smiled once more. “Thank you, Patton. Now, not that I haven’t enjoyed your guys’ company, but I do have errands to run. Do you think I could have a coffee and whatever you recommend pastry-wise?” 

Patton opened his mouth to reply, but Roman responded with a quick “Absolutely, right away. I’ll leave you two to talk while I grab that.” and went to work, but not before sending Patton another wink.

He sighed, pushing his glasses up. “Once again, I’m sorry for him. He likes to tease me a lot. I don’t want to make it awkward for you.” 

Logan laughed cheerfully. “Don’t worry, I know people who are like that too. Trust me, I’ve had my fair share of Romans, though definitely not as extra as him.” 

Patton giggled at that, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. They talked for a few more seconds before Roman came back up to the counter, handing Logan his order and telling him the payment. Logan paid and waved to the two of them, turning to leave.

“Don’t be afraid to call if you need something! Baker boy over here definitely wouldn’t mind!” Patton shoved Roman as the taller of the two laughed. 

Logan looked over his shoulder with a twinkle in his eye as he nodded. “I will don’t worry.” 

The chime of the bell signaled his departure, and Roman turned to Patton excitedly. “He is totally into you.”

-

Patton was in his house, snuggling with his old border collie the next time he heard from Logan. He was mindlessly scrolling on Netflix, looking for something to watch as he pet Hershey on her head when he heard a chime come from his phone. Picking it up from where it sat on the side table he turned it on, expecting it to be one of his friends or his mom, but it was an unknown number. Curiously, he opened it up.

**UNKNOWN: Hello. It is Logan, from the bakery a few days ago. I am sorry to bother you, but I remember Roman said that you knew your way around town and while I am not usually so irresponsible, I was on a walk and didn’t pay attention and it seems I might be lost.**

He giggled at that, before adding Logan’s contact info into his phone and replying.

_ ★Patton★: Tell me what street you’re on and I’ll come to pick you up. Don’t worry, it happens to the best of us! :P _

**Logan: You do not have to pick me up, I do not wish to interrupt your evening. But I am on the corner of Holly Street and Rose Street. I appreciate your help, Patton.**

_ ★Patton★: Anytime, Lo! I’ll be there in a second. :D _

He got up, slipping his coat on and beckoned Hershey to follow as he walked into the garage and got into his car. Hershey jumped up into the back seat and promptly curled up on the seats. He drove out of his garage and made his way to Logan’s destination. 

It was easy to spot Logan, his dark clothing contrasting with the white of winter. The man was sat on a little bench at the corner of the sidewalk, the snow having been clearly brushed off of it. Patton pulled up slowly, waving at his friend as soon as Logan realized he was there. Hershey was wagging her tail and panting excitedly from the back seat, watching the strange man wave at her owner and get into the front. Patton greeted him with a smile, got Logan’s address, then turned back to face the road and began to drive once more.

“So what had you up and about so late into the evening?”

“I wouldn’t say that it’s too late, only seven. But if you must know,” Logan leaned back into his seat, staring out the window as he talked. “I have been trying to get everything unpacked and it just got to be too much. So I took a walk.” He sighed, turning his head to look over at Patton. “I figured it’d be a good idea to clear my head. And it was, up until the point I realized that I had no idea where to go to get back to my house.” 

“Understandable. You know, if you ever need help unpacking, I wouldn’t mind helping out, and I’m sure Roman and his husband wouldn’t mind either. Think of it as us welcoming you to town. Just tell me when, and I’ll round the two up and make our way over.”

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt another one of your evenings again, that’s not-”  
“Logan, you didn’t interrupt my evening, honestly. And plus, if we plan it, it’s not interrupting then either. Also, that’s what friends do for each other, and I think it’s safe to say that we’re friends, yeah?” 

“Yeah, I guess you do make a good point.” Logan hummed., and Patton watched out of the corner of his eye as he turned back towards the window, running his fingers through his hair, messing up the put-together look that he had. “Well, since you are so insistent, when would work for you? I am basically free until this next semester starts and I have to start teaching.” 

He stared intently at the road, thinking. The bakery closed at five, and he was free on Mondays and Saturdays, but when were the other two free? Probably Monday, they liked to have date nights on Sundays. “How about next Monday? The bakery isn’t open then and I think that’d be the most likely date that Ro and Virge are free.”

“Sounds adequate. I will put it in my calendar.” There were a few taps, indicating Logan had gone on his phone and had done just that. “All right, I am all set. And it seems it was good timing too because here we are.”

Patton had just turned onto Logan’s street and into his driveway. He parked and turned to look at his friend beside him, smiling. “Well, Lo. I can’t wait to see you on Monday then, yeah?” 

Logan shook his head and laughed as if Patton had said something silly. “I think I’ll see you again before then, don’t worry. I very much happen to like that bakery of yours. And the man who runs it too.” 

Patton laughed at that, shaking his head in exasperation, feeling the familiar warmth of embarrassment creep onto his cheeks. “You are too sweet. Well, I’ll see you whenever you decide to drop by, I guess. Have a good night, Lo. Try not to get lost again.”

“Will do.”

-

“Geez Pat, you’ve been gushing about this guy for the last half hour, what’s gotten into you?”

It was Thursday afternoon at Don’t Go Baking My Heart (Patton came up with the name for it, he was very proud.) and customers had dwindled down to just a few of the regulars. Patton and Virgil were talking as they each decorated a commissioned cake and the topic had somehow turned to Logan. Patton assumed that Roman had mentioned the new guy in town to his husband, and Virgil had asked about him. On accident, Patton had begun to ramble about his new friend, all the while Virgil listened.

“I am not gushing! I was just answering your questions! I might have gotten a little distracted, but it sure wasn’t gushing.”

“Mhm.” Virgil rolled his eyes. He and Patton had been best friends for quite some time, and he knew all of his friend’s habits and feelings. “Whatever you say, Patton. You were totally just answering my questions by adding unnecessary information and talking about how nice he looks. Cause that’s not gushing.” 

“I get it. You can chill with the sarcasm now.”

The bell chimed, announcing a customer, and Virgil made his way over to the counter, preparing to take the customer’s order. Patton continued to ice the cake and think, though it didn’t last very long when-

“Hello, Patton!” 

Patton whipped around, making the icing coming from the tube fly everywhere. He glanced mournfully at one of the cookies, which had been sitting next to the cake, as it was ruined. “Hey, Logan, you startled me for a moment. Didn’t expect to see ya so soon.”  
Virgil took watched the exchange with narrowed eyes, taking into account his friend’s body language towards the man- Logan. Patton noticed him looking, and smiled as if to say “Don’t worry about it.” 

He abandoned the cake he was working on and walked over to the counter where the other two stood. “So what brings you in today?”

“Just coming in to say hi. And to get some pastries, because they are truly wonderful.” Patton rolled his eyes, but his smile gave away his joy at that compliment. 

“Well, it’s not just me, Virgil here makes half of the pastries here too.”

“Of course.”

They talked for a few more minutes, conversing about their day, about Hershey, and everything in-between. Virgil manned the counters until a sharp cough brought Patton back to Earth. His friend was standing next to him, hands on his hips with an annoyed look on his face.   
“Sorry V, I kinda got carried away…” He turned back to Logan with an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry Lo, I gotta get back to work. I’ll grab you a coffee though, hang on.”

“Oh don’t worry about it, Patton. In all honesty, I came here to talk to you. It was nice seeing you though!”   
Patton waved at him as Logan walked out, and turned around with a smile on his face. He saw Virgil roll his eyes as he got back to work on the cake he was decorating. In all honesty, he felt like he could fly. 

“So, not into him, huh?”  
“Oh hush, he’s cute, but he’s just a friend, nothing more.”  
“Uh-huh. Like that’s believable with the unholy amount of flirting that was going on. I call bullshit. The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Roman was totally right, he’s so into you.”

“Virgil! That is not true.”

A chorus of agreements to Virgil’s statement sounded throughout the bakery and Patton crossed his arms and pouted. The taller of the two laughed as he walked over to where Patton was decorating his cake, wrapping his arms around Patton’s shoulders and placing his chin atop his friend’s head. “Don’t take it too personally, Popstar. I remember you doing exactly the same thing with me and my wonderful dipshit of a husband. Though it was definitely less vulgar.”

He laughed, setting down the decorating materials so he could turn his body and accept the hug. “Of course, where would you two be if I hadn’t interfered?! It really seemed like neither of you were going to tell the other one your feelings at all. It was excruciating!”

“Exactly.”

-

Time passed as the two grew closer. Eventually, Logan became a part of the small group of Patton’s friends as well. He fit right in like he was a missing piece in their puzzle. Of course, the teasing got worse from all of their friends, but by now it was normal. Patton also got to teach Logan new things. He taught his friend how to bake, how to garden, anything and everything he could. In turn, Logan taught him new things as well. He learned about outer space, chemistry, and other things. It was absolutely amazing.

Of course, as the friendship grew, so did Patton’s repressed feelings. He had never felt for someone as strong as he did now. It was a strange feeling. The twist in his gut and the flush of his face whenever he was around Logan. He didn’t know how to deal with it. His friends all told him he should act on his instincts, but he knew he couldn’t do that. If he did that he could lose Logan. He couldn’t lose Logan right after becoming friends. 

One day, Logan pulled him aside. They had been hanging out at Virgil’s house, playing board games and just talking. He led Patton into the hall, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. 

“Logan, is everything okay?” He looked his friend over with a furrowed brow. Logan was radiating nervousness, and he was looking everywhere but at Patton. This was the most panicked he had ever seen his friend. 

“Yes, Patton. I am completely fine, I don’t know why you would think otherwise. I am clearly put together, as you can probably see. I just wanted to talk, there is nothing wrong, do not wo-” Patton cut him off by pressing a finger to Logan’s mouth. 

“Hey, Lo. Take a deep breath, okay?”

The professor listened to him, closing his eyes and drawing in a breath and visibly relaxing, his body releasing the tension. He opened his eyes and looked down at Patton, adjusting his glasses. He still looked a little uncomfortable but it was better. “I apologize. I don’t usually… ramble that much.” 

“It’s okay, I do it too.” He smiled up at his friend reassuringly. “Now, you wanna tell me what you brought me over here for?”

Logan nodded slightly. “Yes, I feel that would be best. Um… how do I start this…? Patton. It seems that we have grown closer these past few weeks, and I would like to ask for you to, um, for you to accompany me on a romantic outing of some sort? Perhaps on Sunday or whenever you’re free?”

Patton’s jaw dropped open. Logan was asking him out on a date?! “I- I would absolutely love to!”

“I understand that you’re probably busy and I just- wait what?!”

He launched himself at his friend- boyfriend? They’ll figure it out. He threw his arms around Logan and squeezed him tight, smiling widely. “Yes! Yes please!”

Patton heard Logan release a breath of relief from above him before he cautiously wrapped his arms around Patton as well. They stood there for a few minutes before rejoining their friends, a smile on both of their faces.

-

Patton was panicking. It was thirty minutes from his date, he wasn’t ready, and he was panicking. Virgil there helping him, and was sat on his bed, wrapped in Patton’s fluffy blue comforter and watching his friend run around his room frantically. He turned to look at his friend with a desperate, pleading look. “Virgil, don’t just sit there! Help me!” 

His friend laughed, rolling his eyes before standing up and walking over to Patton’s closet. “Okay, okay. So did he say where he was bringing you?” Patton shook his head and Virgil hummed. “Alright, I guess that makes it a little difficult, but I think I can figure this out. Go, shoo. Finish your hair and makeup. I’ll pick out your clothes.”

Patton did as Virgil asked, trying to tame his curly hair a little bit and finishing up his eyeshadow and eyeliner. Once he deemed himself ready, he put on his glasses, nodding at himself in the mirror. He walked out of the bathroom to find Virgil placing four articles of clothing onto the bed. 

“Okay, Pat. C’mere and put these on. It should be casual enough if it’s a casual date and it should be formal enough if it isn’t. Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

He looked over what Virgil had picked out, smiling at the choice. In front of him lay his favorite black skirt, a blue long-sleeved shirt with white stripes, an array of bracelets, and his black suspenders. He turned back towards Virgil, hugging him close.

“Thank you so much, V.” 

He slipped on the clothes, having Virgil help him with the suspenders, and turned back towards his friend with his arms out. “Well? What do you think?” 

“One last thing, then it will be perfect.” He reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt and pulled out one of Patton’s bows, pinning it into his hair. “There, you look amazing. Go get ‘em, tiger.” 

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Patton took a few deep breaths, shaking his hands to get rid of his nerves. “Okay, everything is going to be great and wonderful and it’s going to be fine. Okay. I got this. See you later, Virgil! I can do this!” He raced downstairs to where Hershey was standing at the door, and he opened it to reveal Logan.

Logan was stood in front of him, a barely noticeable blush on his tan face. He was holding a bouquet of daisies and gerberas in his arms. He was dressed more casually than normal, wearing nice jeans and a blue, black, and white flannel. It was unbuttoned and underneath was a plain white shirt. Patton thought he looked stunning. 

“Hello, Patton. Are you prepared to depart?” 

An enthusiastic nod and a skip down the front steps later, and they were off. He had never been more excited for a date. 

-

The ride was quiet. Although he knew that Logan was a quiet man, he couldn’t help but wonder why he was being so quiet today. He had an inkling that Logan was a little nervous, the man in question was tapping on the steering wheel methodically as they drove, so he tried to not bother him too much. But Patton was buzzing with energy, and usually, that was hard to tame. And so, like normal, his curiosity got the best of him. 

“So, Mr. Mysterious. Where are you taking me tonight?” 

“Do not worry, Patton. It is a surprise. I do hope you enjoy it though.”

“I’m sure I will.” He flashed his date a wide smile, who in turn smiled softly back at him. 

They turned down a small dirt road that he didn’t recognize. It was dotted with trees, and one little house that they passed, the house surrounded by flowers. Everything seemed so serene. Patton could see the sun on the horizon, slowly lowering down into the ground as they drove, the sky turning a light pink that turned darker the lower the sun got. As they got further and further away from any form of human life, things got more peaceful.

Eventually, Logan turned the car onto a little path shrouded by trees and parked the car. He stepped out and grabbed a basket and a blanket from the back seat, offering his arm to Patton to take. He led him out into the big clearing of flowers, surrounded by trees of all types. Stopping in the very center, he took the blanket and spread it out before them, sitting down onto it. Patton sat down next to him.

“So, why’d you choose here? Is this always where you take your date?” His words were playful, joking. Either way, it made Logan flush and look down.

“Well, actually, I’ve never taken anyone here. I’ve never taken anyone anywhere.” He seemed to curl into himself a little without ever moving, embarrassment radiating off of him in waves. 

He put his hand on Logan’s shoulder. “Lo, that’s okay. I’m happy I could be your first date.” When he saw Logan smile, he continued, “In fact, I think this place is beautiful. I’m glad you brought me here.”

Logan took Patton’s hand off of his shoulder and took it in his own. “I’m glad you like it. It’s kind of special to me. Now, do you want to eat?” 

Patton’s eyes sparkled as he nodded enthusiastically.

-

More and more dates passed, and they were everything from going to a movie and dinner to stargazing in Patton’s backyard. From dancing in Logan’s living room to classical music to taking Hershey to the dog park. Everything was wonderful. Logan got along with Patton’s friends, the bakery was running smoothly, and Patton was happy. He didn’t think it could get any better than this. 

And he was right. One night he found Hershey lying on the floor whimpering. He had been waiting for her to come to bed, and when she didn’t, he had gotten up to look for her. A sharp cry had come from the kitchen, and he ran towards the noise, finding her on the ground unable to get up. Lifting her up, he dialed the number of the vet, running to his car. He didn’t care that it was late, he just wanted to help his dog.

The brown haired border collie whimpered from the seat beside him and Patton’s brow furrowed as he drove as fast as he dared to the clinic. Tears were pricking at his eyes as he drove, and he picked up his phone, dialing the first number he saw. The phone clicked as the person picked up immediately.

“Patton? Is everything okay? Why are you calling me this late?” Logan’s sleepy but worried voice came from the phone as Patton put it on speaker, putting it in the cupholder.

“Lolo, Lolo I think she’s dying.” As he admitted it aloud, tears started streaming down his face, blurring his vision as he drove. 

“Who? Where are you going? I’ll meet you there. It’ll be okay.” 

“It’s Hershey, it’s my puppy. I’m driving to the clinic right now. I’m scared, Lo.”  
“I will meet you there.” The sound of rustling bedsheets was heard and Patton assumed that Logan had gotten up. “You’re going to be alright Pat. Just take a deep breath. Everything is going to be okay.”  
He did as Logan asked, and his intake of breath was wobbly. “I’ll see you soon. Thank you for meeting me. I’m sorry.” He clicked the end button on his phone and kept driving. 

Finally, he pulled up to the veterinary clinic. His breaths were coming in sharp gasps as his tears flooded down his cheeks as he got out of the car, picking Hershey up and bringing her inside. He could feel his heart pounding wildly as he explained the situation to the bored-looking person at the front desk. She told him that she’d get the vet with him in a moment, and she left through a door behind the desk. He heard a ding from behind him, signaling someone had entered the office, and he turned around. Logan was finally there. 

It took everything in him not to run and leap into Logan’s arms. He was already crying, but as soon as he saw his boyfriend something inside him broke, the crying becoming loud sobs that wracked his body. Although he was hysterical, he made sure to hold onto Hershey tight. She had to be safe. He sunk to the floor, his head resting in Hershey’s fur, of which who was whimpering quietly. The sound was heartbreaking.

Logan crouched down by Patton and put his arm around the weeping figure. The warmth of the professor helped calm him down, if only a little, and he drew in a deep breath. The desk-woman came back, barely stealing a glance down at the two men and stated that the vet would see them now. His grip tightened around Hershey as Logan guided him up and into the next room. 

A professional looking woman stood next to a large examination table, where she motioned for Patton to put Hershey. He obliged, sitting down in the seat across from the table as Logan stood next to him, his hand on Patton’s shoulder. 

After the examination, the vet explained what was wrong with Hershey. She said that the border collie was old, and her systems were failing her. Not only that, but she was suffering from a tumor in her body that was most likely fatal, and if it wasn’t originally, it would be now because of her old age. The woman sighed as she saw the devastated look on Patton’s face and suggested that it would probably be best to put Hershey down. To stop her suffering, which, according to her, had been going on for much longer than Patton had realized.

With his hands clenched in his lap, he agreed. He didn’t want his baby to be hurting any more than she already was. He didn’t want her to be hurting at all. If this was the way to do it, then so be it. Although Logan advised against it, for Patton’s mental health, he insisted that he stayed in here. With Hershey. The dog he had since he graduated high school and moved into his first apartment. When he had graduated from college. When he opened up his bakery. When Roman and Virgil got married. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Logan stood by Patton’s side, squeezing the shorter’s hand in his own as they watched the euthanization. Waterfalls of tears fell down Patton’s face, and his grip on Logan’s hand was like iron, but he kept a straight face. It just showed how strong of a person he was. He was able to hold it in until the very second he stepped out of the vet’s office. As soon as the jingle of the bell sounded from behind him, he started shaking, his breaths coming in loud gasps. Logan just held him until the shaking stopped. They would get through this. 

-

And they did. It took Patton a while, and lots of tears were shed, but he did get over it. Not fully, but enough. And life continued. The bakery was still going steady, Logan and Patton were too. They took it day by day. 

Just like normal, one day Patton and Logan were chatting over a donut and some coffee on their lunch breaks. Logan was complaining about his students and their incompetence, and Patton was cracking jokes. Somehow they got onto the topic of movies, and Patton was ranting excitedly, his eyes lit up and his hands waving everywhere. Logan was just staring at him, mesmerized.

“Do you want to move in with me?” The words were out of Logan’s mouth before he could stop them and regret what he said.   
Patton stopped mid sentence, his flushed face turning to look Logan in the eye, shocked. 

“I, um, shit, I didn’t mean- I- Nevermind!” Logan shut his mouth quickly, averting his eyes.

He placed his hand atop Logan’s, causing the taller man to look up at him. He could tell Logan was scared, afraid what his reaction would be, and he forced himself to look as calm as he could, careful to not look too excited. Although he very much was. 

“D’you really mean it, Lo?”

Logan averted his eyes again, and Patton noticed a light tint of red on his boyfriend’s skin. “Well of course I did, Patton. I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t. It is a very big thing, not meant to be joked about.”

“Well,” he continued to force his calmness, for Logan’s sake. “I would love to.”

Seeing Logan brighten up after doubting that Patton would want to made Patton’s day. He watched as Logan sat up straighter, the tenseness of his muscles dissolving as he looked at Patton in surprise. The way his eyes lit up with hope and happiness was too much, and Patton’s calm exterior broke as he surged forward across the table, knocking a few things off of it, and pressing his lips to Logan’s.

Logan immediately accepted and reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist. It was clear he was a tad inexperienced, but Patton didn’t care one bit. It was their first kiss! His boyfriend wanted him to move in with him! This was the best day of his life!

After a few seconds they broke apart. Logan’s face was flushed a deep red, and Patton was smiling widely. A few customers and Virgil whooped loudly, causing Logan to flush even more, but Patton ignored them. Leaning forward for another, this time Logan met him halfway and things were good.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you for making it this far. Sorry again for the quality. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
